Early Lessons
by chimongra
Summary: What exactly is the Force? Well, Kanan and Ezra both have their unique ways of describing it... though a certain Padawan prefers to use props to deliver his message instead of just words.


**Just a humorous little tid-bit I found when browsing the Interwebs... something that I honestly think is completely and totally accurate in the Star Wars world and in our own.**

 **Disclaimer: Let me see here, how many languages do I know the word 'no' in? Well, the German, nein, Japanese, Īe, and obviously English... my point here, people, is no matter what country you live in, I don't own Rebels.**

* * *

 _A few days after the events of 'Rise of the Old Masters...'_

"So, what exactly _is_ the Force? I mean, you keep on telling me what it does and how it works, but what _is_ it?" Kanan stared at Ezra, not sure whether or not to be annoyed or slightly proud of his new Padawan's questioning. Sure, it was an in-depth inquiry that showed that the kid actually used his head sometimes, but it was also sidetracking them from their lesson.

"Are you sure that's the question you should be asking right now?" Ezra glared at him from behind Kanan's lightsaber, and the man took the opportunity to throw another rock that managed to slip through the teen's defenses, thwacking his left arm solidly.

"If thinking about it this much makes your concentration waver, probably not. Focus on deflecting the projectiles: not on questioning the nature of-"

"But I can't stop thinking about it! It's been stuck in my head for almost three days and I can't stop thinking about it!" Kanan sighed, putting his head into his hands and shaking it. Why did his apprentice have to be so... inquisitive?

Looking back up and into the teenager's determined face, Kanan gave in. They'd been training for a few hours already, and while the kid had made marginal improvements, Kanan had a gut feeling he wouldn't make any more until his burning question was answered. After all, whenever Ezra was set on something, he wouldn't give up on it until he got what he was looking for.

"Alright, alright. Let's go back in and I'll see what I can do."

Ezra smirked, just a little bit, knowing he'd won. After deactivating the blade, he tossed Kanan's lightsaber back to him and ran back into the _Ghost_. Kanan, just a little less enthused than his Padawan, followed a little ways behind him. Honestly, Kanan wasn't quite sure how to deliver an exact answer that would satisfy Ezra while still making sense. The Force was... the Force! Though he had a feeling that if he went with that answer, there would soon be a mysterious shortage of his preferred caff. Darn the kid who was smart enough to scout for Kanan's weak spot.

Said kid was already seated in the round booth in the common room, looking expectantly at Kanan as he entered. Sabine was also in the room, apparently taking inventory of the numerous painting she'd adorned the living space with. Briefly Kanan wondered if she'd be adding another.

"So? What is it?" Kanan sighed at the sheer amount of energy this kid seemed to possess. He'd never knew where it all came from. Deciding he'd better sit down as well, Kanan joined his Padawan on the rounded bench, sinking into the cushioned fabric.

"Well. The Force is... not solid, not liquid, not gas, and not plasma. Rather, it's the presence that binds all of those together. It's the apparent 'nothingness' that connects all of the atoms in everything to one another, and it's because of that connection that we can manipulate the objects around us. The 'Dark' and 'Light' sides of the Force are merely how a sensitive uses it, how they perceive the world around them and the connections it has to everything."

Moderately impressed with himself, Kanan turned to look at Ezra and was surprised to see the kid frowning. He arched an eyebrow as the kid opened his mouth and promptly closed it. There was very, _very_ little that could render this particular teenager speechless, and Kanan's lessons on the Force weren't something that could.

Ezra stood up, navigating himself out of the booth. He held up a finger to Kanan, telling him to wait there, and then disappeared down the hall to the cabins. Perplexed, Kanan looked towards Sabine, who was also looking in the direction of the teenager. She turned to face him, and he shrugged, just as confused as she was at his Padawan's odd behavior.

Seconds later, Ezra returned to the common area, with an intrigued Zeb following. The kid was holding something in his hands. He walked back over to the table, while Zeb crossed his arms and remained in the middle of the room, watching the teenager with curiosity. He must have been a little weirded out with his bunk-mate's silent behavior as well. Ezra crossed the room and placed the object in his hands on the table, and pointed towards it with a gloved finger.

It was a role of duct tape.

"So, the Force is like this, right? It's got a Dark side, a Light side, and it holds everything together?" The entire room was silent for just a few seconds. They were all staring at the role of silver tape on the table with the exception of Ezra, who was looking at Kanan with a carefully monitored neutral expression.

Then Zeb and Sabine burst out laughing as Kanan deflated in his seat. "I give up."

"Oh, come on Master, you know it's funny!" Kanan gave Ezra a critical look, realizing something.

"You only asked that question so you could pull this, didn't you?" Ezra grinned fully at him, arms crossed and feet planted wide.

"Nope! Only thought of it just now, but can you really blame me? It fits perfectly!" Kanan only sighed as Zeb was forced to lean on the wall to remain upright from his raucous laughter. Sabine wasn't doing much better.

"I'm going to get some caff..." Though as he left the common room, Kanan found that he himself was grinning, just ever so slightly.

* * *

 **Because as we all know, duct tape is exactly like the Force. A Dark side, a Light side, and it holds everything together. :D**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
